Give Up on Giving Up
by anxslife
Summary: Frisk has been feeling a longing for their old life back in Snowdin, and feel like something is calling for them to come back... Have they missed someone? After a bit of venting, secrets are slowly revealed and everyone starts to realize coming to the surface didn't let everyone escape from their problems. [fLOWEY eDitiON.] you can't do this forever Frisk. this is MY happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Snowdin was very quiet today.

Snowdin had always been quiet since the Barrier was broken.

That was the thought that went through Frisks' mind as their brown shoes crunched in the white snow. It had been about seven hours since they had last seen the crestfallen face of Toriel, after a heated argument and a rushed decision to run away from home. Snowdin was the only place they could feel comfortable in after that… But Frisk was sure their decision was a good one.

 _After all, all you'll do is hurt her._

That was the most chilling thought that lay at the back of their minds as the familiar appearance of a friendly town awaited them, but not this time could it encourage them to lift their spirits. Instead, memories now clouded their vision as a sigh heaved from their lips. This was where they had fought and 'dated' Papyrus, along with various puzzles involving him and his brother Sans. Happy memories… Frisk missed their old life here, they had thought the barrier breaking would be a good thing but it didn't seem so anymore.

Nobody seemed to understand their need to go back to the Underground – though they couldn't blame anyone. The monsters had been waiting _years_ to see the surface, and everyone seemed pretty happy to settle down and share the land with humans. But Frisk missed all the wonderful adventures they had with their friends here, and although the whole time they were aiming to go back home they didn't expect actually completing the quest to be so dull.

"hey, kiddo."

They froze up, the breath they held escaping their lips sharply as their eyes squeezed shut. Of course Toriel would reach out to someone to look for them, and that someone had to be him. It shouldn't have taken long for him to find them… After all, he seemed to have a knack for travelling quickly and finding out where others were. But somehow he managed to let seven hours slip by, unless.. Maybe Toriel hated them? Maybe he just happened to be looking for them, and she didn't do anything to contact someone...

The sound of crunching snow behind them was like listening to a murderer sharpening his knife, before a bony hand rested on their shoulder. They tensed up immediately – they weren't ready to share their problems to anyone, yet.

"what's bitin' at ya?"

Taking in a deep breath, Frisk turned their head sideways and opened an eye to stare into the pinpricks of white surrounded by an abyss of black. He didn't explain, he knew he didn't need to. That was the worst thing about this – he seemed to know what went through their mind no matter what the situation was. Too god damn relateable that skeleton was.

"Nothing, Sans..."

They bit their lip, it was a weak attempt to get him to leave and they knew he wouldn't. Well, maybe the universe would be on their side for this one.

"i can tell somethins' wrong, kid." He paused a moment, one eyesocket somehow closing. "but toriel is worried sick 'bout ya. we can talk about it there."

Frisk narrowed their eyes now, stubbornly shaking their head. "Not after what I said to her, Sans. I don't want to… I can't… See her. Right now." Their breath was shaky as they kept pausing between words, the rims of their eyes gathering tears already at the thought.

Sans opened his eyesocket again, attention now completely on the human child instead of his own words. "well," he began slowly. "what exactly did you say to her?" His voice was much more serious and firm now, which was out of character for him but not something they hadn't seen before.

Gently pushing the bony hand off their shoulder, they turned around properly to face him and took a deep breath. "I-I… Told her she shouldn't be telling me what to do, and that she wasn't my mother… That she's just a silly monster..." Maybe a minor insult to others, but seeing the hurt expression on Toriels' face and the realisation of what they had said hit hard. They felt awful, they truly did consider her their mother.

The skeleton seemed to now have his mind elsewhere, but his stare was still directed at Frisk. The soft thrum of their heart grew louder as they awaited a response, was he mad? But to their relief he now seemed to flick the lights on inside his head and now spoke, "I wouldn't worry 'bout it, kid. I think she'll be happier to see you." He knew better than to pry more information out of the child. "now enough arguing, we need to go before everyone else has a breakdown, I can practically hear papyrus crying already."

A sad giggle escaped their lips at the thought, their friend could be quite adorable despite his pride. They nodded their head slowly, reaching out a hand to slip their fingers through Sans', blinking back blue tears. The skeleton seemed a bit shocked but didn't pull away from the gesture, holding their hand tightly as they both turned around and began to walk back through the white snow.

" _My child, are you awake yet?"_

" _O-oh! I'm sorry if I disturbed you're dreams! I made some breakfast for you."_

They could practically feel fur placing over the skeletons' hand as memories flooded over their thoughts. The warm, white fur that provided reassurance and comfort like no other, the warm feeling they got on having a 'mother.'

" _What's wrong, dear?"_

" _I know you miss that place, but -"_

" _It's for you're own safety, my child,  please do not go back there."_

It was a reasonable request, why had Frisk gotten so mad about it? Guilt built up in their throat.

" _Of course you have control, I just-!"_

" _Oh..."_

" _I… I suppose… I am… But….!"_

Reality flowed back into their and the furry hand was quickly replaced by a bony one that still gripped their own. They sniffled once and felt Sans' give them a reassuring squeeze, which was enough to remind them things were going to be okay. Unless he got mad at them too – No, no… Frisk, get a hold of yourself.

* * *

The pair stopped right in front of the familiar wooden door, which would have been a welcoming sight if that argument hadn't happened. Anxiety twisted a knot inside Frisks' stomach as they threw a dubious look, only to see the calm smile planted on the skeletons' face. It irritated them slightly… How was he so calm about this? Well, he wasn't the one who had fought with Toriel.

The grip they had immediately broke as the door opened. White fur and a purple dress greeted the child, and they nervously stared up at the monster, just waiting for the scolding words to be thrown at them like daggers.

"Frisk! Oh dear, are you alright?"

Shock hit them like a train as that warm and familiar embrace fell on them. Toriel wasn't still angry? Sans had implied she wouldn't be but they couldn't always trust him… Thoughts cleared and they wrapped their arms around their mother, tears gathering on the rims of their eyes – this time a few flowing down. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

A soft but meaningful chuckle was the response they got, met with affectionate words. "Do not be silly, my child." A firm but loving hand gripped theirs. "Let us go inside – we have a few things to talk about." Toriels' attention now turned to the short skeleton. "Papyrus is inside on the couch, come with us if you wish."

That wasn't really a question, Sans didn't have much else to do unless he was with his brother. Offering a smile towards the female monster, he brushed past them and disappeared inside the building. The new house Toriel owned on the surface was almost exactly like her old one – but now had a four seater couch a small old-fashioned television for the sake of all their friends that kept visiting.

The grip Toriel had on their hand kept them from regretting their decision to come with Sans, if it even was a decision. Frisk kept their mouth completely shut as their mother led them to the room they stayed in – the same set-up as the old house yet again. Sans and Papyrus also had a house recreated as their one in Snowdin, but now Undyne lived with them until her house got finished being built. The last one has been burnt down… Again.

Before Frisk even had a chance to snap our of their daydream, they were sat down next to the goat monster on their bed, concerned eyes falling onto their face. Did they really have to explain the situation? It must seem pretty obvious to Toriel now…

"If you missed the Underground, you could have told me." A claw pushed their chin up so they stared directly up at the sympathetic face of their mother. "We could always visit, I just… Don't want you to go there by yourself, okay?"

So she didn't fully understand… It would only be fair to open up, after all the trouble they had caused earlier. "I'm sorry for insulting you… I just… It's not that I miss the Underground. I miss the life we had there. I know we have all our friends but it's just not the same – humans don't seem to like monsters, anyway." They kept themselves together. No need to cry! No..

Eyes flickering back and forth, Toriel seemed to think for a moment. "I… Do you want me to get Sans and Papyrus? I'm afraid I cannot help you here, I was not there with you for most of you're journey throughout the Underground. It would not be fair of me to say anything."

Frisk exhaled deeply, it would probably be better for the skeleton brothers to handle this. Much less stress of Toriels' part, she certainly did have a point. "Okay."

Giving them one last hug, Toriel lifted herself up from the bed and left to go get the two boneheads, leaving Frisk along with their thoughts. So, they hadn't seemed to offend their mother much, or at least that she had let on. That was good, but they still couldn't get this nagging feeling away from them… Something was pulling them towards the Underground, like an invisible force and they weren't sure what it was or why it was doing it. They missed home.

"Human? Are you okay?"

"tori told us to have a talk with you."

Shaking their head, Frisk picked up a pillow and wrapped their arms around it, holding it close to their chest for some support. It may not seem like a big deal, but something was stressing them out about all this attention – they were just a kid, after all. "Come in…?"

Two skeletons stepped in, Sans and Papyrus. The red cape wrapped around ones' neck was different to the dirty hoodie worn by the other, but Frisk couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Even in silence, they just seemed to light up the room with their presence.

"Asgores' clone -" Papyrus shook his head, "I mean, Toriel, told us you were having some troubles with homesickness! Me and my brother are here to cheer you up." Positivity practically radiated off of him as he almost leapt over, sweeping up the kid in a strong but affectionate bear hug.

"yeah, kid, what he said." Sans winked lazily as his brother set Frisk down. "i did tell you it was better to talk at toris' place, so spill the beans." His voice wasn't pressuring but he had intent to get them to vent. Something was clearly wrong for them to run away over a simply argument, the kid was usually very determined and not so easily rattled.

They smiled guiltily at the shorter skeleton before walking over to the door and shutting it, lowering their voice. "I don't want to worry Toriel too much, so can we keep it quiet?" Frisk looked mostly towards Papyrus – his voice was extremely loud, even over a phone call everyone had made note to always put it on speaker and walk a few inches away.

The two skeletons nodded, now keeping quiet. All three sat down on the bed, and Papyrus gestured for Frisk to speak. They inhaled sharply before breathing out, ready to explain all their feelings.

"It's not a secret anymore, is it? I miss our old life in the Underground, and even though I'm grateful to have you guys I just can't get the thought out of my head that we're… Missing something. Something – someone – keeps pulling me towards the Underground like a force I can't explain. We have all the monsters here, but I feel like we've missed out on someone. Maybe even a something… I wish things could go back to the way they were, when we were all happy in Snowdin. When we had _everyone._ "

"We are happy on the surface too?" Frisk was actually startled by the sudden maturity and lowness of Papyrus' voice. "At least most of us are," he glanced between them and Sans. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, Frisk? Do you not trust us?"

Sans looked unusually vacant.

"No, Pap, it's not like that! I just don't want to worry you guys," they pat the tall skeleton on the ulna comfortingly. "That's all that's bothering me, and I feel like we, I, need to go back to the Underground and find that thing."

Papyrus looked thoughtful for a few moments, before nodding his head. "I suppose that would be good. But please don't run away like that again," the genuinely sad face he made for a moment was heart-wrenching on it's own. "You worried us all."

Sans' eye twitched.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus." Frisk sighed, before furrowing their brow and squinting towards the shorter skeleton. "Sans?" They waved a hand in front of his face carefully, "Earth to Sans?" They exchanged worried looks with Papyrus before he carefully rested a gloved hand on his brothers' shoulder.

Blue and yellow flickered out of his left eye, and Sans suddenly doubled over with a cry, bony fingers gently touching the surface of his now pain-stricken chest – before sitting back up and acting like nothing happened. White pinpricks of pupils flickered between his brother and his friend, a bead of sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Looks like someone else has some explaining to do, Frisk."

 _So much for a talk, Toriel._

* * *

 **You can also find this story on Archive Of Our Own, just in case you see it lying around there!**

 **I'm not usually motivated but I plan to write this story and _complete_ it...  
And oh boy do I have plans for this story huehue.**

 **No smut tho like dude**

 **Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sans, is something bothering you too?"

The shorter skeleton visibly cringed at the tone in his brothers' voice, it was unnaturally quiet and full of uncertainty, something you would usually have to really strain your ears in order to hear if he was speaking. Sans let the tips of his fingers run over the top of his skull, a heavy sigh escaping the smile permanently etched onto his skull – he wanted to lie to them both, he had been doing it for so long it seemed natural anyway.

"it's ok, bro. don't worry 'bout it."

Over the few years he had been lying, his skills had improved greatly. Now he was able to disguise his tone so he could portray fake emotions that would almost seem real, but still Papyrus and Frisk didn't seem convinced. Sans felt a trickle of sweat dribble down the side of his skull, which was strange considering he was a skeleton and didn't have any sweat glands. But it happened anyway.

"Sans..." Frisk began slowly, reaching out a hand to gently press it on where his humerus would be located, their eyes full of worry. They had just confessed their own problems, so they were all in a touchy place and he had a feeling he couldn't get out of this one for once. "You can tell us what's bothering you. Please."

He cleared his throat, pupils flicking to the side with anxiety.  
"i'm good, kiddo. can we just call it a night?"

There was silence as they opened their mouth to reject the question, before they felt Papyrus lightly nudge their shoulder, offering a meaningful look. Frisk clamped their mouth shut and looked a little confused, didn't he want to help his brother?

"Okay, Sans." The tall skeletons' voice had now returned to it's normal loud and enthusiastic state, as he turned to the small child beside him. "Would you like us to ask Toriel if we can 'sleep-over' (is that what you humans call it?), just in case you need more support?"

Sans shuffled closer to his brother and looked a little more anxious than before, he wasn't eager to stay here in case Frisk decided to pester him more. To his horror, they nodded their head and he felt himself getting lift up by his younger brother. "Okay, we shall ask her now!" With a few confident strides the two brothers were out of the room and Frisk was left alone on their bed.

 _You really are an idiot, aren't you?_  
 _Hee, just ignore me._

They gently rubbed two fingers in circles on their temples, which was sightly relaxing but didn't remove the tension they now carried. What had happened with Sans back there? It didn't make any sense – they were confessing their problems and then suddenly he seemed to have some sort of episode in the space of two minutes.

It really was troubling.

More than anything they would love to help out their skeletal friend, make him happy like his brother always seemed to be. Something seemed to be off with Papyrus though, they had always pictured him as naive and loud but the level of maturity he used to handle that situation was surprising. Well, sometimes others have sides to them they don't show often… He did have a clever mind with puzzles and words, so they could tell he obviously wasn't stupid.

There seemed to be a lot of mysteries to the skeleton brothers.

Their eyes grew heavy now – they were only a kid, and kids needed plenty of rest. They could contemplate it all in the morning, for now it was time to rest… Their eyelids closed over like a protective seal and they slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _The familiar crunching of feet in the snow was more than enough for Frisk to turn their attention to what was behind their back. Deep brown eyes blinked momentarily before they saw two hands reach out towards them. One was pure bones, and the other was red gloves._

 _The problem was, these hands didn't have any owners._

 _Their own skinned hand gingerly took the first one – it looked like Sans', with the sleeve of his blue hoodie circling around it. There was a flicker as it started to made static like noises… What was going on? They tried to pull away but the hand had a firm grip on theirs._

 _Their other hand was now placed onto the red glove._

 _Frisk felt trapped, as they were suddenly being dragged across the snow by these two hands, the hands who they assumed belonged the their skeleton friends. What was going on? Why were they doing this? They looked down at their feet, and their pupils dilated immediately._

 _Crimson trickled down the bottom of their shirt and down their pants, a visible and bleeding wound across their belly – the pain was unreal. Then what sounded like a sword being scraped across metal sounded, it was continuous and violent, and they felt like a spider being trapped inside a web. They felt like death was coming towards them… The hands tightened on their own and they were being dragged at a quicker pace, the grip they were held in stopping them from doubling over in pain._

 _Then the pain spread to their neck._

 _It was like nothing they had ever felt before, it was like someone was slowly ripping open their flesh from the inside – like a thousand little fire ants biting through your flesh only to pour out in the millions from the gaping wound, obliterating your skin with violent bites. Frisk opened their mouth and screamed, but no sound came out. Then it happened._

 _It was horrific._

 _Two bodies matched up with the hands – Sans and Papyrus. But they kept glitching in and out of static, blood dripping over the sensitive surface of their bones and eyes deep black abysses. Black fluid rolled out in the tons from the rim of their eyes, like thick oil oozing out of a broken vehicle. Various cracks ran down their faces and every joint they had was now joined by a sharp, spear like bone that pierced into the marrow of whatever bone they were joined into._

 _"Why didn't you spare us?"_  
 _"kids like you should be burning in hell."_

 _Tears gathered up on the rims of their eyes, seeping through their bottom eyelashes and pouring down their face. Had they done this to them? Oh god, it was all their fault – they knew it, they knew that breaking the barrier was all a dream. Eyes squeezing shut, their expression turned into a pained one, fingers tightly gripping onto the hands that trapped them._

 _"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"_  
 _"I wanted to spare you – I really wanted to, please forgive me!"_  
 _"Please..."_

 _The two skeletons looked even less sympathetic than they had before, if they even harboured any sympathy in the first place. Sans blinked once, a sickening crack echoing throughout the air as another crack ripped up the middle of his eyesocket. Free hand moving, he wiped off the oil-like fluids and flicked them right at Frisk._

 _"you'll understand one day, kid."_  
 _"you can't just keep resetting."_  
 _"or there will be consequences."_

 _Their heart felt like it was being ripped in two. These were their two closest friends, what had happened? Was that conversation just a dream? Frisk was starting to forget what reality even was anymore…_

 _"W-W-What…. About…. Toriel?" They wheezed._

 _Papyrus bent his neck to a completely unnatural angle, a laugh wheezing through his cracked teeth. It sounded familiar, it sounded sinister and they swore they had heard it before. They have heard it before, they just refused to remember._

 _"She is dead. Because of you."_  
 _There was a series of sickly coughs now coming from both skeletons, before they suddenly straightened up and pointed accusingly with their fingers._

 _"And you're next."_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Frisk shot up from their bed, sending the blankets flying to the end of their bed with the force they had used. Pressing a hand firmly against their chest, they sat there panting for a few moments – it wasn't real, it wasn't real.

But it will be soon.

The shuffling of footsteps made them immediately freeze with fear – they had screamed pretty loudly, but some part of them still hoped nobody had heard them. Their heart practically stopped as the door slowly creaked open, a skull peeking over the side that made them tense up completely. They weren't ready for this, go away, go away!

"Human? Are you okay?"

It wasn't Sans, but that didn't make the situation any better. Papyrus was just as disturbing in the dream, if not more considering the ending of it. Frisk tried their best to put on a brave smile, waving a hand dismissively in front of their face. "Go back to bed, Papyrus. I'm fine."

The tall skeleton stepped inside to their dismay, carefully shutting the door as quietly as someone who loudly enters every room could. He then clapped his hands together and spun on his heel to face the human, a meaningful but not negative expression on his face. "You know I rarely sleep, Frisk. There is no need for it," Papyrus did have a reputation for this. He would only rest if he was absolutely exhausted, and it would only take around four or five hours for him to have full energy again.

"Then go back to whatever you were doing," They breathed exasperatedly.

But the tone they had used didn't deter the optimistic skeleton, as he ambled over and seated himself awkwardly on the end of their bed. "No, I don't have anything important to do anyway. Care to tell me what's bothering you?" It was a much different approach and wording than Sans had used, but Frisk somehow found this particular way more annoying – or maybe that was just them being moody.

"I don't want to talk about it."

There was a pause between the two before Papyrus' lowered his voice again, the same way he had done when he had that short discussion with them and Sans. "Sans has bad dreams too, Frisk. He has so many that I'm afraid I can't help him anymore," his voice was almost strained as if he was holding back a few tears. "I want to help him so badly as he is my brother, but there are some things you can't do."

Another pause.

"But I wish to try and help you as well, it's not too late yet."

Frisk crumbled under the sincere smile they were offered, words getting caught in their throat. They could only imagine what it would be like, to see you're own family member in such distress but not quite being able to help them. They had never really thought of Papyrus' side of things, given he was usually such a happy guy – and even now optimism radiated from him, unlike the moment with Sans' episode.

"….Okay. I had a nightmare and… It really scared me."

Without even realizing they had shuffled closer to the tall skeleton, who rested a glove on their shoulder reassuringly. "You can tell me about it, if that helps you, human."

"I was in the snow, and it was so cold. I-I couldn't really see anything else, but then there were these two hands -" They lightly pressed theirs against the skeletons'. "One of them was yours, and the others was Sans. So I took both of them, but then the grip got strong and I couldn't break away from the grip. They started dragging me across the snow, then…."

Frisk then began to describe in great detail what the two brothers had looked like in the dream and what they had said, only to see the slightly unsettled look on their friends' face. He seemed to not be able to fully understand the meaning of the dream.

"What are… Resets?"

Shit shit shit shit shit. Papyrus wasn't meant to know about them – not even Sans was meant to know, but that didn't turn out the way they had hoped. Biting their bottom lip until it drew a slightly bit of blood, they leaned over and wrapped their arms around where Paps' ribcage would be, cheek pressing against the chest-piece he wore.

The skeleton seemed surprised, but affectionately pulled them into a more comfortable position, seating them on his legs. They were already crying, which upset him even more. "Wowie, that sounds like a hideous dream." Fingers ran through her hair, something Papyrus had picked up from watching Toriel mother to child. "But they aren't real, that's what I have to tell Sans all the time. You will always have me and Sans, and we would never do… That."

Frisk let a tired chuckle pass through her lips, pulling back from the embrace slightly. If only he really understood, maybe the nightmares would make more sense to him. Maybe he would understand… But they would never burden him with that knowledge that they shared with Sans.

"I had a bad dream once too, where you killed me. But I just reminded myself it wasn't real, and everything was okay again!"

Their stomach dropped. Papyrus had dreams about it too? He was extremely lucky that he didn't understand everything, otherwise who knows what havoc it would wreck on his loveable personality. But they shook their head to clear the thoughts and hugged him once again.

"I know, Pap." They sighed heavily, "Can I… Can I sleep with you and Sans… Please?" Frisk looked up at his face, searching for an expression that would give away the answer. A kind smile greeted their searching eyes, which filled them with relief.

"Of course! It will be like a real sleepover!" Papyrus lifted them off his lap and carefully placed them back onto the floor, patting their head lovingly. "I would suggest you sleep next to Sans, though. I won't be sleeping tonight, I'm far too busy!"

Frisk was tempted to ask what but they already knew the answer – cooking spaghetti or looking at his 'many fans' online. They offered an amused smile and gripped his hand, a flare of unsettlement in their chest as a picture of the dream flashed through their mind. But they shrugged it off as their friend walked them to the couch. Sans was sprawled along most of the couch, his hoodie covering his face as he was led on his stomach.

Papyrus picked them up and placed them next to the short skeleton, before wandering off into the kitchen somewhere to do god knows what, probably something involving cooking spaghetti or at the very least a pasta of some kind. How he could off of days with no sleep was beyond them, but they assumed it was because he only had magic to recharge instead of a whole functioning body.

They were too afraid of having another nightmare to go back to sleep, but they knew they were going to drift off eventually – the very least they wanted was some support but if they slept with Papyrus he would most likely wake them up accidentally. Frisk let their eyes drift to the skeleton beside them and they shuffled closer, prodding his femur. When that didn't work, they just kept prodding different parts of him in the hope it would wake him up.

To their joy, he did.  
"hnnnnn – what…? frisk? what's up, kid?"

They took a deep breath and prepared to explain the nightmare, but quickly came to the decision that he didn't need to hear it until later… Or never. It might make his own situation worse. "I had a nightmare and Papyrus said I could sleep with you..." They pulled off their own attempt at puppy eyes to be extra convincing. Go big or go home.

Sans lifted himself up to make room for them, his back pressed against the back cushions of the couch. "c'mere, kiddo," his voice was tired as always, but he had a more affectionate tone to it than the other times they had talked to him.

Frisk shuffled over and pressed themselves against his side, as a short arm wrapped around their shoulders and held them close. No words were said as the two closed their eyes, silently enjoying eachothers company as they went to sleep.

There was a lot of things that needed to be said in the morning.  
The thought of figuring out their problems filled Frisk with _determination._

* * *

 **This was posted on Archive Of Our Own yesterday and posted on here today, so if you're wondering why I updated so quickly it's because of that reason. I'm planning to update daily, up until next week because I have school ;u;**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.  
Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Frisk._

 _Frisk._

"Frisk!"

The small childs' brown eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to clear the blur before they met the familiar face of their tall skeleton friends. Stretching their arms, they were confused to find that the shorter skeleton was no longer beside them, which was really out of character since it was still dark outside and obviously night, or at least early morning. Sans wouldn't usually wake up the afternoon or late morning when it came to full sleeping and not just a nap.

A finger pressed against their lips when they opened their mouth to say something, as Papyrus pulled them off the couch and set them down on his shoulders. A silence fell on them as he headed for the front door, looking back once as if to check for someone. Probably Toriel, Frisk noted as they clung onto the smooth fabric of the cape around Paps' shoulders.

"Shhh," the skeleton urged as the door creaked open, Frisk leaning to the side to look as their hands rested on the top of his skull for grip. What were they supposed to be looking at, exactly? They had so many questions as the scene processed in their head, they didn't know what was going on and why Papyrus seemed to want to show them something outside – didn't he know not to go outside when it was dark?

Toriels' house was isolated from streets, she had politely asked for a house away from the humans but not too far in case she found a career opportunity as a teacher. As a result, the only surroundings of the house was lots of grass and a spooky looking forest that separated the area from the small town. Papyrus and Sans liked to goof around with the children that dared to come too close, Halloween was when they most often showed up.

There was a faint glow of blue in the distance.

It was in the trees… At least it appeared that way.

Why was Papyrus dragging them out here in the first place?

They squinted their eyes to get a better look, before looking down at their skeleton friend to see his reaction. To add to their confusion, Papyrus remained completely silent and slipped through the door, carefully shutting it behind him as he now headed towards the blue light. Frisks' eyes widened in panic and they gently tapped a finger against his skull.

"Pap, don't go towards it – you don't know what it is!"

The urgency in their voice was very real, they had enough common sense to know where situations like this would go.

But they were being ignored, which came as a surprised to them. As much as Papyrus seemed to take pride in himself, he usually took the opinions of others very seriously… Unless it was an insult, to which he would happily assume they were speaking of themselves. His steps only quickened as the blue glow grew closer, and brighter. It was almost like a cloud of bright blue mist, covering the trees so much you couldn't even tell if an actual forest was still there or not.

A growl.

Papyrus stiffened, gently tugging the child off his cape and setting her down on the ground. He seemed incredibly focused on something in the blue mist – a shape moved to the side, and Frisk wrapped her arms around his leg, eyes widened in terror. The shape let out a snort then another growl, moving closer towards them.

"Sans..."

Two skeletal paws came into view, along with the rest of a body. It was a complete skeleton – but it looked nothing like Frisk has seen before. It had the anatomy of some sort of lizard mixed with canine, and was a few inches taller than Papyrus. Blue mist flowed out of it's sockets, large blue circles that sufficed as pupils contained in the eyesockets. It had short legs but a rather long neck, with sharp spikes that ran down it's whole vertebrae. It's bottom jaw was split down the middle, and it had sharp, jagged teeth and three spikes emerging from the back of it's skull.

"Sans?" The child meekly repeated, looking up at Papyrus with questioning eyes. Why had he said his brothers' name? Surely this wasn't the short, loveable skeleton they knew? He was a humanoid skeleton – not some canine monstrosity! It did look strangely like his 'Gaster Blasters', though…

A gloved hand pushed them back slightly, as the tall skeleton ventured further towards the beast, a hand carefully outstretched. "You've switched again, brother… Is that what was bothering you earlier?" His voice was louder than usual, but not unkind.

Sans tilted his head to one side, freezing up momentarily before snapping his jaws together a few times. He let out a low, aggressive growl again and moving a few steps to the right. He was beginning to circle the two, eyes glowing a bright blue and pupils dilated – Frisk recognised that horrid expression his eyes showed, it was that of a predator.

He didn't recognise them.

They were his _prey._

* * *

"Human, you need to get out of here, okay?" Papyrus rested a hand on their shoulder, a flicker of orange present in his eye. That was new, but they were brothers so it would make sense for him to also have magic – though perhaps not as powerful as Sans? Frisk wasn't sure. But they nodded their head and took off into a sprint. They only went a distance away before crouching behind a bush, they wouldn't leave their two friends like that. What if they needed help?

"I'm going to have to change too if you won't listen to me, brother."

The beast made what sounded like a scoff, barely noticing that the human had slipped out of the area. He seemed mostly focused on the tall skeleton, pupils as thin as sticks now – Sans lurched forward to push his front paws right onto the chest of Papyrus, who made no move to dodge and was easily pinned to the ground.

A mist of orange shot out around him and mixed in with the blue, as a few sickly noises of bones shifting and snapping sounded around the area. What was happening? Frisk squinted their eyes, they couldn't really see anything until it all calmed down – they heard a loud snap and the chestpiece that Papyrus wore now slid on the ground, snapped in two. Panic clutched at their chest, was he okay?

There was a loud roar that echoed through the trees – or was it two?

Now there was a second beast…. A red cape loosely hanging from it's neck… Frisk quickly put two and two together.

Papyrus was _huge_. He was easily taller than his brother, so it seemed height was the same between beast and humanoid for the skeleton brothers. He had a much more finer and smooth skull shape compared to Sans, and had two long horns that jutted out from the back of his skull. He had the same jaw design as Sans, the split bottom jaw and jagged teeth. One thing they noted was he had a much longer tail – with what ended with something that looked similar the the end of a spear. Spikes ran down his whole spine and he had a much more lanky figure than Sans, with longer legs and a shorter neck.

Papyrus looked more reptilian than Sans in their eyes, almost like a dragon without wings.

Gaster Blasters had always reminded them of dragon skulls, anyway.

The two brothers opened their jaws and roared at the exact same time – the sound was almost deafening, before they lowered their heads and rammed the top of their skulls against eachother. It was like watching buffalo fight, the horns make clacking sounds as they hit together and the two beasts' strength was matched. While Papyrus had size, Sans had quite a lot of strength.

Frisk felt trapped. They couldn't watch their friends fight like this, they needed to go get help but they couldn't exactly leave either.

"Frisk? Frisk, are you there?"

No, no! They turned around and sprinted towards the voice, waving their hands in distress. Toriel needed to get out of here, she would easily be killed if the two set their sights on either of them – they seemed to be more relying on instincts than the mind in that form. "Toriel, you need to get out of here, now!"

"My child, what's wrong?"

As if on cue, Sans was thrown in their direction and slid across the dirt, slamming into a tree and falling onto his side. It seemed he had more HP as a Gaster Blaster, or simply was just tougher to lower the health of. He lifted onto all fours as Papyrus approached – claws digging into the dirt below as the two beasts stared eachother down.

Blue welled up in ones mouth, and orange gather in the other.

Frisk firmly grabbed the paw of their shocked mother, pulling her paw and trying to drag her from the scene. Toriel simply refused to move though, staring blankly forward at the two clashing beasts.

A jet of orange went from Papyrus' mouth, and a blue from Sans'.

Then they hit eachother.

The explosion was strong and sounded louder than thunder, the sheer force of the two beams colliding knocking Frisk and Toriel back a fair distance away. Both lost a few HP, and the two skeleton brothers were also knocked back by the own force of their combined blasts. Papyrus was knocked further away from the group, but Sans was knocked quite close to the two.

 _How unlucky._

Turning his head slowly, magic still seeped out of his eyesockets as the predatory gaze settled on Toriel – the biggest prey at the moment. His rival seemed to have been swept away for the time being, which gave him lots of time to clamber to his feet.

 _Thump._

Sans came closer to Frisk and Toriel, who took a few steps back as the skeleton came closer with every large step he took. His eyes had no remembrance in them – only a lust that was extremely unsettling to see from the usually laidback persona they would see everyday.

 _Thump._

His back legs kicked into action as he lurched forward towards them, jaws parting as wide as they could and aimed to lock down straight on Toriels' shoulder. Frisk reacted quickly and used all the weight they had to push Tori out of the way, which was just enough to stop the main blow but did send Sans flying over them – the claws on his back feet locked onto Toriels' shoulder and pulled her along with him.

Where was Undyne when you needed her?!

Frisk wasn't going to fight him, they were a pacifist and would never hurt their friend regardless. They had to find a way to reverse whatever transformation he had been through, or at least jog his memory so he wouldn't attack them. They had to do it before Toriel was forced to fight him, at least that was the outcome they suspected.

"Sans! It's me, Frisk!" They raised their arms and held their breath and attentive blue eyes fell on them.

To their surprise, there was a strangled growl in response – as if he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to be responding. Sans lifted off Toriel who was very dazed but luckily not too badly injured, there was a lot of force involved in knocking her over. The canine-like skeleton carefully stepped towards the human, eyes searching for a weak spot.

"Don't you remember?"

Breathe.

"Why are you attacking us, Sans?"

There was a snort in reply along with an aggressive growl as he got closer, pupils flickering between dilated and full a few times. The plan didn't seem to be working, how were they supposed to get their friend back? Placing a hand on their chest, they looked towards Toriel for a moment before reaching out a hand.

"Sans, please -"

Too late.

The jaws locked around their lower arm as the predator took his chance to strike, drawing blood as he swung them across the ground. It felt like their arm was going to snap off, they prayed to god that Toriel had snapped out of it now.

A burst of flame hit the ground just below Sans' paws, which startled the skeleton and he released his grip on Frisk – who fell onto the ground with a pained cry. A few more fireballs hit the ground around him, which was just enough to confuse and distract the beast so they could compose themselves.

"Frisk! Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't helping sooner!" Toriel was at their side immediately, holding them close to her chest in a protective embrace. "I hope you are not too badly hurt, my child," she paused. "I do not know how to deal with these skeleton monsters… Where are Papyrus and Sans?"

They could already see Sans was coming back his senses, which wouldn't look good for either child and mother. "They _are_ Sans and Papyrus, mother." Frisk rushed out, "Please don't hurt them! We don't know anything about these forms of theirs, who knows what could kill them?"

Toriel opened her mouth to say something before they were both knocked back across the ground – their HP was getting considerably low now, and Sans seemed hell-bent on killing them. He had charged at them head-first, and was now opening his mouth and letting magic gather up inside it. Ready for another blast.

 _Thump._

Frisk snuggled themselves deep within the purple fabric of Toriels' clothes.

They were both weak from being knocked around.

 _Thump._

The blue was now shining brightly inside his jaws.

Toriel held the child closer to her, resting her chin on top of their head.

 _Thump._

They both squeezed their eyes shut and waited for the blast to hit them.

 _But it didn't._

There was a loud yelp as Frisk opened their eyes slowly – they had expected to be staring into a bright blue light that surrounded them but was now met with a larger skeletal beast holding Sans under it's grip, orange eyes staring directly at them and Toriel.

Holding their breath, they stretched out their hand.

And tried again.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing an actual action scene so give me a break.  
Sorry for any mistakes and/or it seeming like I slacked off, I'm kinda sick today. **

**Hope you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for the reviews.  
Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk felt like time had stopped.

The only thing assuring them it hadn't was the infuriated growls of a trapped beast and the uncertain snorts coming from the large creature in front of them. The soft hum of Toriels' soul as they were pressed against her chest, hand outstretched to Papyrus in the hope at least he would be different from Sans in the 'Gaster Blaster' forms.

 _Thump, thump._

They could hear their own heartbeat inside their chest, breath held as they waited for the skeletal beast to make a move. He seemed to be conflicted, before slowly leaning his snout forward to press it against the skin of their hand.

Sucess.

Papyrus held the position for a few seconds, then pulling away and turning his attention quickly back to his brother, who still seemed to be acting wild and aggression. A low rumble sounded from the taller beast as he slammed Sans' head against the ground, hopefully not enough to injure him but to make him fall unconscious.

Toriel pulled Frisk closer to them, not having witnessed the moment they had with Papyrus. He turned his head to stare back at them, offering some form of purr before walking a distance away – why was he just leaving? The child looked up at their confused and worried mother, watching as the concious beast started dragging Sans towards the house.

"Papyrus! What the hell are you doing?" They blurted out before they could stop themselves.

Papyrus dropped his grip on his brother and looked at the two, snorting before he continued what he was doing. It seemed he was the one of the two that actually remembered them – he didn't have that wild look in his eyes that Sans had. Perhaps it was because he had a better control of his magic, at least to the extent where he could time and shape his attacks perfectly.

They pulled from Toriels' grip, wincing a bit as their damaged arms brushed against the purple dress of their mother. Sans had done quite the number on them, it was like he was a savage animal intent on eating them all… Well, he was that at the moment.

"Frisk..." Toriels' worried voice came behind them as they carefully walked closer to the two skeletons. "Don't go too close, please. Sans may wake up, or Papyrus may hurt you..." She had gotten it in order, right? Papyrus was the one with orange pupils, right?

"Mum, it's okay!" Frisk looked back at their mother. "Papyrus remembers us, he's not going to hurt us… Right?" They looked searchingly towards the monster now in front of them. Toriel still looked quite stressed, but she was too bruised to make it over in time.

Papyrus looked down at the human then towards the goat, what could he do to prove it to them both? As far as they knew he could just be a friendly monster in this form, or ready to kill them at any time. The fact he still had his scarf indicated he either was him or was a beast who killed him. Shifting on his four legs – it felt strange, he was so much used to two – he opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"Pppprrrrr…..Rrrrrrssss."

Frisk looked extremely confused, which must mean it hadn't worked. It was hard to adjust to these new noises he was able to make, and the inability to speak properly. Papyrus still had to try, if he could say his own name then it might reassure them it was him mentally and physically. He just had to find the right noises to make… The r's was easy to make, but the other letters were a bit more of a challenge.

"Pppppppaaaaaarrrrr…."

That wasn't it.

"Pppppaaarrrpppppp….russsssss?"

Frisk only now just realized what was trying to be said. It came out more like 'Parprus' but that was close enough! They excitedly pointed to him and looked at Toriel, "See? It is him, he's trying to say his own name."

Toriel crossed her arms, "Hmm, it could just be coincidence, or because we were saying his name." She breathed, there wasn't much of an explanation though – if these two beasts that shared the same magic and colours were around and not Papyrus and Sans, where would they be? "Just please be careful, my child. Papyrus and Sans could be somewhere else, and these two are just here by chance."

"Mum, I -" They lowered their voice, would Papyrus get insulted by this? He seemed more focused on Sans now. "I saw Papyrus change. He was protecting us, because Sans doesn't seem to have control." They felt themselves get pushed forward to realize the beast behind them was now nosing them.

Papyrus had used his magic to summon some sort of glowing orange rope – like a vine almost, but made of magic. It was tied around Sans' muzzle and legs for when he woke up, but right now they needed to get him to Alphys. He couldn't change back either, if he did he wouldn't have any of his clothes on, and that would be an awkward situation.

The child looked over the face of their transformed friend, seeing his temporary capture of his brother. The makeshift ropes were a little loose… Typical Papyrus. They pushed past the skeleton and walked over to the unconscious one and started to tighten up the ropes, starting with the muzzle. If he woke up mid-tying then it would be best if he couldn't fire a blast. They then tended to the 'ropes' around the feet now, tightening it up and listening to the sounds Sans made so they could be indicated if he woke up.

The beast behind her let out a disapproving snort, it was obvious he had realised that Frisk was corrected a mistake he had made. Papyrus turned his head now to look towards Toriel, offering a respectful nod before he began to walk past her. He had to find his battle body and fix his scarf, which was still hung around his neck but was ripped quite a bit.

He hoped magic would be able to fix it, he didn't have the skill Sans had with making things.

Papyrus didn't want to leave for long, his brother could wake up and go back to terrorizing his friends any moment now. The spot he had first shifted wasn't too far away, so he easily located the chestpiece of his armour – well, chestpieces. It had been ripped in too, which made him whimper in disappointment. How was he supposed to fix it? Picking it up with one swoop, he used one leg to hold everything as he now limped around for the second part.

The blue briefs he usually wore were a bit more difficult to find, but he was relieved to find them in one piece with the golden belt still attached. How they hadn't been damaged was beyond him, but he was just glad that was one less thing to fix – now his boots. Nosing around in the bushes a bit, he searched for a good minutes for the missing boots.

Are they in that tree?

No.

Are they in that bush?

No.

Are they behind that suspicious smiling flower?

No, probably not.

Papyrus growled in frustration, but was quickly replaced with optimism as he cradled the remaining bits of his battle body in one arm. Walking with three legs was stranger than four and terrible unbalancing, but he made his way to the other two in no time, who seemed to be settled with the fact he was himself and not savage like Sans – for now.

To his dismay, Sans was awake and now struggling in the magic ropes.

Toriel had Frisk in her grasp, standing back and holding the child close to her abdomen. At least she had mustered the strength to get up, that was a good sign. Flicking his tail, Pap set the armour down onto the ground and walked over to his brother, rumbling and hoping he would respond as _himself_ and not some predator.

The atmosphere was tense, the silence almost sickening.

Sans let out a loud growl, swinging his head in an attempt to attack Papyrus, who luckily jumped back to avoid the blow. He whined and lowered his head, it was still the savage beast and not his brother – this is why he should've taught him to control his magic more! Then this wouldn't happen. The blue pupils inside the tied up skeletons' eyes were complete slits, as he wriggled around and tried to break free.

"It's okay, Papyrus." Toriel quietly said, "It isn't you're fault. I think we should bring him – or it – to Alphys, she's the scientist of the group. Are you able to change back?" It would be easier for him to explain if he changed back.

Papyrus only responded with a nod, half his attention on his aggressive brother.

"Don't change back now, we need you to guard Sans while me and Frisk go call Alphys." She didn't ask for Frisks' consent, more focused on getting this problem solved than anything. They had to help Sans, and any arguments would just make things more complicated. "Come along now, dear."

* * *

Frisk grasped their mothers' hand with their uninjured arm as they were led out of the forest, throwing a worried glance at Papyrus. What if Sans broke free and he got attacked? It seemed during battle Papyrus would be more feral than when things had calmed down, he had tried to blast his own brother back when they were fighting! They looked back up at Toriel, sighing heavily.

It didn't take long to go back to the house as they had started running, soon inside and looking around for the phone. Frisk had their ears peeled for any roaring in the distance or any indication they were fighting, while Toriel was grumbling about some white dog possibly stealing her phone again.

It was just then Frisk realised they had a phone in their pocket the whole time.

Toriel looked more than disappointed as the kid sheepishly pulled out the mobile, as Tori carefully grabbed the shoulder on the side of their injured arm and led back outside the house. With the thumb on their free hand they scrolled through contacts until they got to Alphys, slamming their thumb down on the call button and putting it up to their ear.

" _O-oh, geez! I didn't expect to, umm, get a call right now… Hello?"_

Phew.

"Alphys, hey! We need you're help right now, badly. Please."

Toriel kept quiet this whole time, if Frisk was focusing on the phone call she could focus on what to do if they got back and the two skeletal beasts were trying to tear eachothers' ribcages off.

" _What's the problem….?"_

"Sans and Papyrus had a fight and… It's a very big problem. Can we just give you our location?"

" _W-what?! Oh, um, yeah, if it's u-urgent…!"_

As they arrived, Frisk had to hold in their laughter of the sight they ran into as they described the location to their lizard friend.

Papyrus had taken it upon himself to become part of the equipment to hold down Sans, and was now carefully sat on top of his brother like a mother hen. It was enough to lessen the smaller blasters' furious attempts to get out of his capture, and Pap seemed to perk up when he saw their friends arrive. Why was Frisk laughing? This was completely natural!

Alphys had arrived shortly after with Undyne in tow, though the grumpy look on Undynes' face and the leaves and sticks stuck in their scales and clothes was an indicator Frisk had not been clear enough. They shrugged nervously and looked up at Toriel, searching for an indicator she was going to speak first.

"Alphys, Undyne! Hello!" The goat monster respectfully nodded her head towards the shocked looking pair, who had obviously spotted the two skeletons. "As you can see, we have a bit of a situation here. Sans and Papyrus turned into… Those. We thought maybe you could figure out exactly what they are and how it happened?"

She paused.

"Papyrus can apparently change back at will, but Sans seems to have turned into a feral animal."

To prove their point, Papyrus offered a curious chirp to his brother which was responded with another loud growl. He snorted and placed a paw on his brothers' forehead, pushing his head against the ground. He couldn't risk anything.

"That's so…." Undyne struggled to find words. "Awesome! Do you see what those two turned into? They are like living weapons, how cool is that?!"

"Not cool at all, Undyne." Toriel snapped, "This isn't a matter of how awesome it is. Papyrus and Sans are potentially very dangerous to humans and monsters in these forms, it was hard enough getting thrown around by Sans." She still felt bruised and Frisk needed to get that bite sorted out in case it got infected.

Alphys observed the pair, squinting behind her glasses. "You're HP is very low. They – umm, I m-mean Sans – did a number on you. How d-do you know Papyrus, is, well… Papyrus?"

Frisk smirked and cleared their throat. "Have you ever tried eating a clock? It's very _time consuming._ " As if on cue, the beast behind them let out a loud roar of frustration. That was terrible!

"O-okay, that proves it." The lizard giggled, hobbling over to Papyrus and gently resting a hand on his snout. "You can change back now if you, um, want to."

Toriel shook her head, "If Sans breaks free of the ropes then we'll need him in that form. It makes it easier to capture him a second time. _Easier._ " She remembered that Papyrus had a bit of a struggle when battling Sans before…

"Hey, Pap." Frisk piped up suddenly, they were curious now. "Why did you attack Sans? I know you would never kill him, just… It seemed unlike you to actually hurt him." They felt very worried when they spotted the confused expression the skeleton gave them – he didn't remember?

"Wait, _Papyrus_ actually tried to hurt _Sans?_ " Undyne said disbelievingly. The only time he ever hurt anything was in a battle, but he never actually killed them – even then, Papyrus would _never_ hurt his brother even in battle. It just seemed like something impossible for the skeleton.

"Yes, and he doesn't seem to remember it, either." Toriel sighed. "How much of the battle do you remember, Papyrus? Can you tell us?"

How was he supposed to tell them? The blaster looked thoughtful for a moment before demonstrating his attack, carefully stepping off of Sans and slamming himself into the closest tree, knocking it over after a few more charges and then leaping on top of it, 'pinning' the tree down.

Alphys and Undyne looked towards Frisk, watching for a reaction to see if this was a bad or good part to remember. The child looked extremely concerned, so it obviously wasn't a good sign.

"Guys, that was towards the end of the battle. That means _Sans isn't the only one that turns feral._ "

* * *

 **So the ending is pretty scrappy, sorry 'bout that.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this as much as I like writing it. ;u;  
Not sure if the magic and blasters put people off? I think it's an interesting thing but I'm not going to make them overpowered, at least I'll try not to! The only reason I consider Papyrus more powerful than Sans is because of his almost perfect control of magic.  
Like man, imagine the willpower and training that takes.  
**

 **Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Sans came to his senses, he was lying on a bed, still tied up.

Pupils flickering and darted around in his sockets, he wiggled his toes to come to realisation – he was in his Gaster Blaster form. What had happened? Why was he tied up? Where was Papyrus and Frisk? Were they okay? Had he hurt anybody? The beast wriggled around in his capture with a few disgruntled snorts. If he had muscles they would all be aching, even then he still had an extremely uncomfortable feeling all over his body.

"Ah, brother!"

He turned his head to see the owner of the voice, letting out a sigh of relief as he realised his brother was at least alright. Sans shook his head a few times to clear his thoughts, he was more experienced with being a blaster than Papyrus and knew very well trying to speak wouldn't work. At least it wouldn't be something easily understood. Something told him he had a lot of explaining to do when his transformation ended…

"Sans…?" Papyrus cautiously reached out a hand, not sure if he was still the savage blaster and not his brother. Lucky the makeshift rope was still tied around his mouth, otherwise he might have to go searching for his arm.

Staring at the gloved hand in front of him, Sans couldn't help but wonder if his brother had transformed as well. It had only ever happened once, because it was the only time Papyrus had actually caught him as a blaster – the rest of the times he tried to keep to himself as best he could, which had worked up until now. He made a lazy attempt for the gesture by bumping his brothers' hand with his snout, then laying his head back down onto the bed.

Papyrus turned his head to address someone who must be behind them. "Alphys! He's being friendly, do you think he is still feral?" There was the sound of claws shuffling against the ground then a yellow figure popped up beside his brother, someone Sans couldn't quite put his tongue on who…

"Don't be so sure, Papyrus… He c-could be putting on a, um, act." She stared into the eyes of the Gaster Blaster, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. Alphys was no doubt intimidated by him, although he wasn't colossal he was still an extremely tough predator and no doubt designed to do some serious damage to victims.

It didn't help he had the instincts of a wild animal, either.

 _If only they would last longer…_

Sans snorted, it was typical of the lizard to think of these things. She did have reasons to be cautious, especially after the true lab drama but he was still annoyed. On that thought, where was he? Did Alphys have a new lab? He only now lifted up his head to look around – it was almost an exact replica of her old lab.. The one that didn't contain amalgamates.

"He nudged my hand without biting me, and didn't growl this time – we might be getting somewhere. I told you Sans was strong enough to come back to reality!" Papyrus proudly announce, pleased that he was closer to becoming right.

"Hmm… I r-ran a few tests on him earlier… You both, uh, share the same, um, type of magic?" Alphys wasn't sure how to describe it, and caught the confused look Sans gave her. That savage look in his eyes was gone, but she still didn't want to get her hopes up until he had transformed back into a humanoid skeleton… If he ever would.

"I want to try something," Papyrus focused his eyes on the orange ropes wrapped around Sans' muzzle, a flicker of orange in his eye as they slowly loosened and faded off – Alphys looked panicked but didn't know what to do, she didn't have the courage to actually act on the situation. What was he doing? Sans would kill them if he was free!

As soon as the ropes were removed from his muzzle, Sans snapped it open and closed a few times before feeling the ropes untie from his front and back paws. He slowly wiggled each claw and popped a few of his bones back into proper place, before looking over at his brother with a toothy grin. He knew Papyrus would know when it was safe, he could always rely on his brother despite his apparent naivety in some situations.

"Ahhhh!" Alphys squeaked as the blaster carefully got off the bed and started to head towards her, a glimmer of annoyance flashing in it's pupils. She backed up carefully only to catch the optimistic smile Papyrus was giving both of them – was he crazy? The lizard always had been confused by his happiness. Sans got closer and closer until his muzzle was directly in front of her face, she was too afraid to actually move. Alphys had a bit of trust placed in Pap, but she still didn't underestimate Sans.

 _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

The roar made her fall backwards onto the floor, as Sans lifted his head back and made what sounded like a… Laugh? It was a series of short growls like coughs, but happy-sounding – as happy as a blaster could be anyway. Alphys looked towards Papyrus who looked shaken by the roar but still as happy as ever.

Okay, so maybe for once he was right.

"S-Sans! You scared me..." Alphys cleared her throat nervously, still unsure if it was actually the hoodie-wearing skeleton or just the beast being a bit of an asshole. "Can you, uhh, transform back…?" Papyrus was able to after having a whine about his missing boots, which quickly got replaced by a spare, since "a royal guard must always be prepared!"

Sans grinned at his brother then at the scientist, he didn't know where this sudden happiness came from but it felt good to be back. His smile soon faded as she asked the question, could he really? It took a lot of willpower for him to be able to change back fully, and if he managed it he would need clothes. Chirping at Papyrus, he gestured a clawed paw to the battle body then to himself.

"Oh, right! Alphys," The tall skeleton stood up, a little dramatically, "Our transformations aren't completely magical. Our clothes get ripped off… I was able to fix mine with magic and help from Toriel, but we didn't collect Sans clothes. So we're going to need to get some if he wants to change back!"

"A-and how do you suggest we do that? I have no sp-pare clothes..."

* * *

"WOWIE, THIS IS REALLY FUN!"

After a bit of an argument and screaming, Papyrus and Undyne were sat on top of Gaster Blaster Sans, as they galloped out of the lab and towards the brothers' house. Alphys hadn't agreed to come along in case he became out of control again, and instead sent Undyne in her place to help out if anything went wrong.

It turned out to be a lot more fun than expected.

Sans was surprisingly smooth with his running style, and with the spikes along his back keeping a good grip on him was easy. Despite not being a giant blaster like Papyrus, he had a strong back and posture and was able to carry both his brother and the fish monster on his back without dropping dead from exhaustion. The only complication was jumping, as you never know if a loose bone or spike would hit one of his friends in the face.

Alphys' lab was hidden behind a casual looking house, that was in a small town that barely anyone really lived in. It was easy to sneak past humans, and if they asked they could make up and excuse he was some sort of horse with paint… Humans seemed to believe anything unless they were Frisk.

It was a bit of a hike to get to their home, but conveniently everyone shared a home close-by all the others to avoid any deaths or disasters happening – everyone would be there to help out if needed. Frisk tended to live with Toriel, but would occasionally stay with Papyrus and Sans for the weekend if they were allowed to. It was a good life, but Sans already felt guilty for letting his problems get in the way.

If he was just able to endure the suffering for a little longer instead of transforming he might have been able to avoid this whole situation. Who knows who and what he had hurt when he was feral? Sans still had to check on Frisk to make sure they were alright. That he hadn't hurt them – or anyone close to them. Unlike in the Underground, time couldn't be reset on the surface. One little mistake and it would all be gone.

Everything would.

Sans gulped the guilt down his non-existent throat, they were getting closer to the house now. Papyrus even loudly pointed out he could see it in the distance, which while made the blaster cringe, managed to distract him from his thoughts and keep him on path and focused. His brothers' loud voice was handier than he gave him credit for!

Claws digging into the ground, he brought the "Sans Train" to a stop in front of their house, waiting for the two to get off his back before heading towards the door. He was about to open the door with his surprisingly vertile fingers, but noticed the hesitant look his brother was giving him.

"Hmm, how do I say this?" Papyrus squinted for a moment before continuing. "You are very… Spiky. I think it is best if you stay outside while we search for clothes, otherwise I will have a lot of mess to clean up once this is over." He snorted, knowing Sans wouldn't help clean up if his life depended on it.

The blaster was perfectly content with doing nothing, especially after that run. He nodded his head and padded a distance away, falling onto his stomach and immediately started to emit soft snores. Undyne gave a critical look at Sans, shaking her head before the two remaining monsters headed inside.

"Are you sure his room is open? You complain a lot about it being locked," the fish monster asked as she looked around. It was an exact replica of their old house, with an improved kitchen and a slightly cleaner layout. Despite all the mess left on the floor.

If Papyrus had a tongue, he probably would've clicked it in disgust. "This place is disgusting, I fail to see why Sans refuses to clean it." Looking up towards the door of his brothers' room, he placed a hand on his chest. "If it is locked, I am sure I can come to my senses and pick the lock, dire situations is where my greatness really shines though! Nyeh heh heh!"

Undyne raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything further. They both headed up to the door, fully prepared for _someone_ to grab her spear and tear it down, only for it to be left open. That was unlike Sans, they weren't even there last night!

Papyrus dismissed this though, focusing on the task at hand as he walked inside and headed straight for the dresser, opening up the draw and searching inside. It amazed him how many hoodies and shorts of the same type were in there, did his brother even believe in variety? Grumbling something to himself, he picked out the cleanest pair and handed them to Undyne.

"We better go check if he is still there."

Undyne snorted, "I doubt he would've woken up by now. I'm surprised he didn't use his shortcuts when he was running." She had been told the answer – if he used his magic he may become feral again, or at least increase that chance.

They were both shocked and confused to find the blaster was completely gone. There were burn marks in the ground where he had obviously been blasting. It looked like he had almost been fighting, but there was no trace of another being there. Instead, there was now claw marks where he had been running.

Both Undyne and Papyrus looked at eachother and shared the same word.

"Oops."

* * *

" _W-WHAT?! Y-you just left him… Alone?"_

They had to agree, it was a stupid idea – Undyne was crouched at the first set of claw marks, a phone in one hand and the other placed on the tracks.

" _You need to a-after him!"_

"How? We would never be able to catch up to him in time, or know where he went." Undyne sighed, "He's surprisingly fast as a Gaster Blaster and if he's gone feral he would probably be using some of his..."

"Shortcuts," Papyrus finished.

" _Ummm, okay, l-let me think…. Wh-what if Papyrus turns back into a…. Blaster? Gaster? Dragon? Wha-whatever they are… You can track him… Easier?"_

"I don't want to get my battle body ripped in two again!" The tall skeleton whined, stomping a red boot on the ground.

"Then take them off!" Undyne rolled her eyes, before adding - "In the house. Not out in the open."

" _Undyne's r-right…"_

Papyrus grumbled something inaudible before storming back into the house, slamming the door as he undressed. There was an orange flash behind the door followed by misty magic, then some horrible cracking sounds and a loud roar. Then the whole front of the house split open as the newly transformed skeleton jumped out, skidding across the ground.

"Why did you have a go at Sans about ruining the house when you just destroyed it?" Undyne growled. "This is you're fault, Papyrus."

The skeleton looked sheepish and lowered his head slightly.

Before Alphys could say anything, the fish monster had rushed out some goodbyes and hung up the phone. "Alright, how is this going to work?" She then noticed that Papyrus had his red cape hanging in between his jaws, as he crouched down like a playful puppy.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Moments later, Undyne was sat on the cape now tied around his bony neck as her two hands gripped on the two horns protruding from his head. Papyrus had taken a long sniff of the tracks like a wolf, then was speeding after the apparent direction of his brother. He had much longer strides but bumpy running, which was why Undyne had to grip onto his horns to make sure she didn't fall off.

It took a while before she realised where they were heading – and her stomach dropped.

Toriels' house.

* * *

There was some part of the real Sans in the back of his mind – but the rest was completely feral. It was horrific. He was watching himself through his own eyes, but something else was controlling him. He was speeding towards Toriels' house at an impressive speed, and Sans was genuinely scared.

Not for himself, but for Frisk and Toriel.

The beast felt strength gathering in his back legs as he prepared to jump, leaping into the air once he had gotten close enough and just landing on the roof. Claws scratched at the tiles and ripped them off, as Sans crawled around to look for a weak spot to smash through.

Frisk happened to be the one to hear this – he was directly above their room, and they knew this wasn't just a mouse inside the ceiling. Looking up, they squinted their eyes and cleared their throat, preparing to call Toriel to check it out – but were cut off.

Three-way parted jaws smashed through the top of their ceiling, and landed just beside them. Spikes cut through their already injured arm and Frisk let out a cry, jumping back as the predator heavily landed on their bed, the legs snapping and making the whole structure fall to the ground.

"Frisk?!"

No, Toriel couldn't come in here! Quickly shuffling away from the hissing creature, they quickly flicked the lock on the door while it composed itself. They knew their mother would get in eventually, but until then they needed to hold off the beast – they thought Sans was back at the lab? Why was he here? Why was he still attacking them?

Before they could come up with a suitable plan, Sans was now stood up on all fours, blue light gathering in his mouth and ready to shoot at any moment.

 _ **THE736746327843N FRI$$#%#%#$$$#$#$K D111111E237643786587467D.**_


	6. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Howdy!

This is _Flowey._

Flowey, the flower.

I've been watching this story for a while – and I've noticed it's ending like all the others.

Someones going to save Frisk, right? The writer _wants that to happen._

Well, that's not going to happen.

You see, in this world, it's **kill or be killed.**

 _I'M noT AboUt To Let THIS Turn Out lIIIIke Allllll the oT64763Her STORIES._

Frisk always gets their happy ending.

 **WhYYYYY Can$$%47374%t IT BE the same fOr m%Y46647% #E?**

 **Well LETETETE%###231231233TTETE me tell you something.**

 **THIS IS MY STORY NOW.**

 **AND I'M GOING TO CORRECT _EV%_ _###_ _ERYT_ _$#$#_ _HING._**

 ** _SE_ E Y _OU N_ EX _T C_ H845683465783 _5APTERRRRR._**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is not meant to be fully understood. Excuse the scrappiness haha.  
Next chapters will be much longer, I promise! This is just to get things moving.  
**

* * *

Now, _let's finish this story my way!_

 _Hee hee._

Sans had successfully killed the little child, and he was pleased about it. The blaster had enough force to knock down all their HP. The beast now turned his sights towards the goat monster, growling and flexing his claws – he was going to kill every one of those pathetic trolls he called friends. They didn't care about him, otherwise they would have helped him by now! They would have kept their promise to him! They wouldn't have left him behind with those flowers.

Opening his jaws wide, blue built up as soon as Toriel managed to gather herself. But it was too late for her – another enemy down, a few more to go. Sans was pleased with himself, he had destroyed two friends and that was two less creatures to betray him. Silence fell over him and he sat down, thinking over the events.

Thinking about Frisk.

 _They had felt no emotion the whole time they played this stupid game._

 _Why didn't they help him?_

 _Was he just another stupid character?_

 _Why didn't they **appreciate** him?_

…

…

 _Why didn't I get a happy ending?_

He waited for his next wave of enemies to come into the house and see what he had done.

But nobody came.

…

 _You don't understand how painful it is sitting there, looking at all these people giving Frisk and that smiley trashbag happy endings. They have family to take care of them but I have nobody… Did Frisk even keep their promise to me?_

…

 _You're always so silent._

…

Frisk opened their eyes, the last thing on their mind the blue light and searing pain.

They were stranded in a black abyss, completely paralysed and forced to stare forward… Or backwards? Or sideways? They couldn't see anything but black.

 _How did you get back in my story?  
You're dead!_

…

 _It's almost funny, huh?_

 _You're determination got you so far._

…

 _I miss them…_

 _Why won't you save me?_

 _Why is it all about the other characters?_

 _Why do I have to write my own ending?_

 _Where is my happy ending?_

 _Where is my friend?_

 _Where is my transformation?_

 _Where is my smile?_

 _Where is my family?_

 _Where is my love?_

…

…

…

 _ **Forget it.**_

 _ **This story's in my control now.  
You can't do anything.**_

They could hear sobbing now.

It sounded far in the distance, even though nothing was in front of them.

 _Stupid magic…_

 _Why is the writing coming out wrong?_

They couldn't move to reach out an arm, but they would've.

What happened? Why did the game stop?

Where were all their friends?

Frisk tried to call out to where the sobbing was coming from, but their mouth couldn't open.

They wanted to help whoever was crying… It was almost sounded familiar.

Like this had happened before?

 _What are you doing?_

 _That's not what I wrote!_

They wanted to help him, because everyone believed he was a bad creature.

Maybe if they showed a little kindness to him, he would be better.

He could be saved.

 _ **STOP!**_

 _THAt's nOT what I've been WRRiting!_

Frisk could feel themselves being able to move again. They wiggled each finger and rolled their hand and wrist, a smile planting on their face.

A determined smile.

 _Ugh!_

 _Even in my story you're a **SICKO!**_

 _Stop interfering, let me continue!_

This determination was strong enough to help him.

They knew that now, if only they had figured it out earlier.

They now could move their head and legs..

 _Stop it! Stop it! **Stop it now!**_

 _You're NOT the hero of this story!_

 _I AM!_

They now could move through the abyss – there was some hidden surface under their feet.

Frisk slowly moved forward, brown eyes searching for the yellow flower despite his furious attempts at backspacing the typing.

 _Why do you ruin everything?!_

 _Just let me type my story, Frisk!_

By now they could see the golden flower, hunched over with the faint whirr of magic flickering every now and then. Frisk walked closer towards him, outstretching a hand and ignoring all the chatter he was making around them. They softly gripped a golden petal, trying to make a 'comforting' gesture.

 _Fine, **fine!**_

 _If you want to play the game like that,_

 _I'll make sure you **regret it.**_

Flowey looked up with a deep frown on his face. "Go away, Frisk. Leave me alone!"

They smiled and released him, sitting down cross-legged. Frisk had absolutely no clue what had happened or how Flowey had managed to grasp the story and change it around, but they had just the right amount of determination to fix this.

They knew they could.

"You can't fix this," Flowey snorted. "You're pathetic… _Determination_ … It's nothing."

He waved a petal in the air, a cheeky look appearing on his face.

"You can't do anything, Frisk."

Frisk still kept silent, biting their lip in thought. Two options popped up in front of them.

or **Y**

"Even if you kill me, it won't change anything."

Flowey smiled sickly.

"I'll appear in another story. And then I'll take over that one.

I'll keep trying until I get my happy ending, Frisk.

Let me have my happy ending.

Stop taking credit for my work."

They blinked in momentary confusion.

"You're work?"

"If it wasn't for me, the barrier wouldn't be broken. I was the one who broke it!

…

But you got all the credit."

Frisk carefully reached out a hand again, sympathy clear in their eyes.

"You're right Flowey. Can you just leave the story alone?

Changing it won't make a difference. I don't want to fight you for this."

Floweys' eyes flickered down for a minute.

"Okay. We can be friends, I can go back to the shadows and you're story can continue how it's supposed to continue."

Frisk didn't have time to gasp before everything went black.

 _NOT!_

 _You really think you're going to convince me?_

 _This is **my story.**_

 _It'll go how **I want.**_

 _You've only made things worse for yourself, Frisk!_

 _I want to give myself a happy ending._

 _But I want to give you a bad ending._

…

 _Heehee._

 _I'll start by killing all you're friends._

 _You can watch each word be typed up…_

 _UnTIL it ALL BeCOMes ReALiTY!_

…

 **Seven left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am unbelievably sorry for updating so slowly. My muse has been all over the place, and I tried to make this chapter more detailed to really make up for it. I'll try put more detail into all the chapters from now on.**  
 **Again, I'm so sorry ! Also, my bad for any mistakes. ;w;''  
**

* * *

Switching through timelines was a funny feeling.

Abandoning the one where Sans had gone savage to restart in a fresh one was a big deal for Flowey, as he never recalled trying this type of thing before – messing with a timeline, yes, but switching through them was something he didn't really do unless Frisk decided to reset. He had his vines wrapped around them currently, one tucked between their lips in order to stop them from making those _annoying_ squeals and protests anyone with a soul would do… _Disgusting._

"I'm going to keep my word, Frisk!" The yellow flower threw the human a distorted grin, yellow petals lightly rippling with the somehow existent breeze. "In _this_ timeline, none of your friends will survive!" He paused for a dramatic affect now, he annoyingly seemed to be picking up on a few things from Papyrus… What was it about that skeleton? "I'll leave you in this timeline, this _story_ , where all your friends are dead! You'll be alone… You'll know how I felt… Heehee."

There was a silence between the two as Frisk let this register in their minds. There had to be a way to fix this, there absolutely had to! But as they wriggled around in the green vines wrapped around their small frame, they felt something they never recalled feeling for a long, long time.

Hopelessness.

Flowey completely ignored them, he could practically smell their determination fading away and it was _perfect._ They weren't even in the new timeline yet and they were losing hope, this was all going to plan and he loved it! Vines wrapping tighter around the child, his yellow petals started to flap more wildly behind him as they neared the end of their journey into the timeline – the smell of the Ruins hit them as a giant, rippling hole opened up.

 _BANG!_

Frisk would've screamed at the sudden loud noise if not for the vine in their mouth keeping them from doing so. Colours exploded and blinded their vision, before everything went black and they were back to floating in a large void. Tilting their head in confusion, they looked around for Flowey, who had seemingly disappeared. Was it some sort of twisted dream? Was this not real?

 _No, it was very real!_

Their eyes were forced shut and another bang sounded around them, before it all quietened and was replaced with the quiet giggling of that golden flower. Frisk finally opened their eyes to stare up at a familiar ceiling – they were in the ruins. They feel a pressure on their shoulder, like a firm but familiar hand holding them down from getting up, but they weren't going to be fooled.

It was obviously Flowey.

* * *

"This is the place we first met!" Vines tightly wrapped around their shoulder and arms moved to position the yellow flower next to their head. "Those were good memories, huh? I mean, you were such an idiot you ran into my friendliness pellets thinking they were going to do you _good_!" Flowey openly chuckled at remembering this scene, then lightly tapping where he would have a chin with a green vine. "Hmm, that goat lady is supposed to show up around now."

He knew who goat lady was, but he preferred to not address her as anything other than that. She was just another playtoy, just another simple being with no real intelligence – and he couldn't be convinced otherwise. Flowey refused to speak the name he once called her, it would bring back all the familiarity, and that strange feeling.. It couldn't be called sadness, he had no soul in order to be sad. But it was vaguely familiar.

Frisk chose to ignore them for the moment, struggling under the grip of his vines. They would give anything for the timeline to return back to normal, and for their friends to team up and rip that flower away – they would be free of his antics and they could do a Pacifist run, and make sure none of their friends get hurt again. The vines loosened to their surprise, allowing them to sit up but then tightening again and locking them in place. A yellow head and green stem snaked around their neck, getting a good look of the area.

"Oh! A child!" A soft voice from behind exclaimed, that made their lips turn up in a bright smile. Someone familiar, kind and loving was there now, and now they didn't feel so alone with Flowey anymore. But one glance at the flower made anxiety settle deep inside their stomach, as his face was twisted in a sinister smile. Something told them he really was serious about killing their friends, but they had been through multiple Genocide runs. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Are you alright?" She had altered lines compared to the usual rundown, and this time Flowey was freely curled around their shoulder and smiling up at the goat, who looked quite unnerved by him. "You are not hurt, are you? It has been quite some time since a human has fallen down here… And a flower, too?" Toriel had never seen a flower with a face before, but it wasn't the strangest thing to exist in the Underground – there _were_ living vegetables, after all.

It was the first time Frisk had finally spoken after a while, and it felt strange after hearing Flowey chatter on about his plans while they kept completely silent. "I'm fine." Their voice was quiet and surprisingly cold sounding, that even they felt bad after saying it. Flowey was grinning from nonexistant ear to nonexistant ear, though, his eyes lit up like fireworks. It was already working1 Wowie – oh jesus, he really spent too much time with Papyrus in past timelines.

Toriel outstretched her furry hand, a kind smile on her face, though to Flowey's dismay it seemed more directed to Frisk than him. Such an inconsiderate playtoy. "Come, my child, it is far too dangerous to be alone out here. My name is Toriel and I will protect you from," she squinted, "them."

Frisk wondered what had caused this dialogue change, before the vine wrapped around their shoulder snaked down and forced their arm up, pressing their hand into Toriel's. They shivered at the sensation of being forced into doing things, frowning slightly – perhaps they could try to warn her? They had to protect her from Flowey, they weren't sure how but they knew he was planning to kill her… And everybody else they had come so far with.

"Every plan you make will fail," The yellow flower whispered into their ear. "No matter how many times you stop me or kill me… I'll just keep coming back, heehee!" He grinned and bobbed his head in excitement, before tucking himself down against their neck and quietly watching Toriel. It was strange how innocent and small he looked like that, like an attention seeking cat. It gave Frisk a flicker of hope, maybe there was some good in him. It couldn't all be an act, right? Not everything?

Soon Toriel was leading them through the Ruins, through a few puzzles until they were forced to walk down the hallway by themselves – plus one flower. Every puzzle and every word they encountered, it warmed their heart just to see their mother like this. But every glance at Flowey reminded them that he had sworn to kill their friends. They could only hope, _pray_ , Toriel would realise he was dangerous and distance herself. He had said this timeline they would be left in… Did that mean they would be unable to reset? They squinted at the flower, unsure of his motives.

Finally, after what felt like ages, they were at the front of Toriel's house. She looked in thought and almost fearful, eyes dimmed before lighting back up again and she smiled at Frisk. "This will be your new home, my child." Different lines, yet again. Frisk couldn't help but wonder why everything was so different now? Had Flowey affected the timeline that badly just by being on their shoulder? They shook their head and could practically hear the flower smile – he was knew they were trying to figure it out, and it rather sickly seemed to amuse him.

"Thank you..." Frisk smiled, their voice quiet as they tried their best to pull a happy expression off. But if they really showed their real emotion, it would be anger and somewhat sympathy for Flowey. They didn't want him to kill their friends, but they also felt sorry for him given his reasons. They were conflicted – help their friends, or help Flowey? He obviously needed a little love, instead of having so much LOVE. The child shook their head again, it was almost becoming a problem, gently grasping the furry hand of their adoptive mother and letting themselves be led into the house.

Toriel's house was warm and welcoming. It always had a strong smell of books with the faint essence of snail pie lingering in the air. At first Frisk had no idea what the peculiar smell was, but after one test reset staying with their adoptive mother they had become used to the smell of cooked snails. It actually became quite nice, after a while. They always looked forward to coming back here after every reset, and even though they never wished this to happen this was rather nice.

"Enjoy it while you can, Frisk."

They frowned at the flower momentarily before Toriel's soft voice broke the tension. "Feel free to look around! I will be in the living room if you need me." Her muzzle curved in a smile as her long ears twitched once, furry feet turning as she walked into the other room to sit on her chair. Frisk blinked a few times, considering their options. They then looked towards the stairs that led down into the place where they could escape the Ruins. Hmm… They didn't know for sure when Flowey would attempt to kill Toriel, so they weren't sure what to do.

They decided to continue the story as normal.

Frisk walked into the living room and smiled cheerily at the reading goat, hands behind their back as they engaged conversation with her. She talked about snails and stalled when they asked about leaving the Ruins, as usual. Soon she stood up dramatically with a determined frown on her face, hands lifting off the arm of the chair as she scurried towards the stairs, going to destroy the exit as she proclaimed. Frisk took a deep breath, they had to be prepared for any time Flowey might try to kill their mother.

They quickly rushed after Toriel as the story went, down the stairs as she stopped them every few seconds to exclaim a few lines. Then, they approached the door – the door they were fearing to see, that marked the end of Toriel's encounter. It marked the chance for Flowey to strike, they could already feel him shifting from against their neck, giggling quietly like a psychotic child. They had to stay determined, though!

Red soul beating against their chest, they tried to engage battle. But Toriel refused. She stepped back, eyes suspiciously looking over the child before resting on their shoulder – their stomach dropped immediately. Everything was different, so different they weren't even going to fight Toriel. This was Flowey's plan, everything was playing out different, he was trying to change everything so they didn't know what was going to happen.

So they wouldn't know how to protect their friends.

"That flower… There is something strange about him." She began slowly, taking another step back everytime Frisk desperately tried to engage a fight, trying their best to make things run the way they were used to. They had to do it, they had to fight her – Flowey would get a chance to kill her unless they didn't! The vines loosened on their shoulder and their heart rate picked up, pupils dilating as they desperately tried again and again. Toriel had to fight them, she had to, she had to, she had to -

A vine shot out, wrapping around the goat's legs and pressing them together. It lifted a shocked Toriel up and smacked her up on the ceiling then back on the ground, depleting her HP at an alarming rate. It was pure torture to watch, someone they loved dearly being treated like a baby rattle being furiously shaking up and down – Frisk was helpless to stop her, not even they could stop Flowey this early.

"Stop it!"

Up, down. Toriel knew her HP was going down, and she heard the child's cries. That flower was so familiar but not, the way he smiled and the way he seemed to cower up to her shoulder. It reminded her of somebody she used to know, had she known it was so dangerous. Her vision started to blur as she was being shaken more violently, hearing the flower cackle. It echoed around her as everything became blurred, her HP dropping lower and lower.

"TORIEL, NO!"

Her HP hit zero. It had been a total of 10 seconds and she had already gotten to zero. Toriel's eyes dimmed and she smiled softly, staring directly at the child and right through the smiling flower. "I thought you were… Familiar… It is clear that flower is not normal, is it? Heh….." Her eyes flickered down as she took a deep breath. "Hold onto your hopes, my child..." That human couldn't be bad. The shout had been so genuine, so sincere. She believed they were just being forced into the flower's company.

Then, her body faded to dust. A white soul lingered for only a few moments, before a vine wrapped around it and crushed it completely, grinding it's remaining dust against the vine surface for a few moments. It was both sickening and depressing to watch.

"Well, that was fun, right?" Flowey piped up from beside a very shocked and sorrowful Frisk. "Mmm, the remains of her soul feels really good against my vines. A reminder of a beautiful victory!" He grinned before frowning in fake pity as the child lowered thei head. A vine slowly creeped up to push their head upwards.

"Now, now, Frisk. We're only _just getting started._ "


End file.
